I'll Miss You Mommy
by 1italianbella
Summary: story about Miley and about when her mom died. Read & Review


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

15 year old Miley Stewart woke up in her bed on a Saturday morning. This was no regular day, it was the day. She got out of her bed and walked to her brother Jackson's room. She gently woke him up.

"Jackson, it's today." She said.

"I know." Jackson said quietly.

Miley and Jackson went to their dad's room. When they walked in, Robby Ray was in bed and awake.

"Hey dad, how are you doing today?" Miley asked.

"Hard to believe it's been 8 years today." He said.

"I know daddy. We miss her too." Miley said.

Miley sat on her dad's left side and Jackson sat on his right.

"I miss her every day." They said.

Miley was happy it was a Saturday, she just wanted to lay in her dad's bed with her family. Last year it was on a Friday and she was really quiet at school. She thought about 8 years ago.

_7 year old Miley sat on the floor of her parents' bedroom in Tennessee next to 10 year old Jackson. Her mother laid in the bed. Robby Ray sat in a chair next to her. Susan Stewart had cancer and wasn't going to make it. She was thin now. Her hair was just starting to grow back because the chemo made her lose her hair._

_Miley got up and walked to her dad._

"_Daddy, is mommy going to be ok?" she asked._

"_Bud, all we can do is pray." He answered her, his eyes were bloodshot._

_Miley nodded. "I love you mommy." She looked at her mom._

_Her mom stayed quiet because she couldn't really talk that much._

_Miley sat back down. She bowed her head and prayed for her mom. After she looked at her mom, her mom smiled at her. Miley looked at the clock. 11:30 p.m. she had never stayed up that late. Miley got up and gave her mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek. _

"_I love you mommy." She said._

"_Baby girl, I love you too." Her mom smiled._

_Jackson got up and did the same._

"_I love you mom." He said._

"_I love you too." She smiled._

_Jackson and Miley laid on the floor. Slowly, their eyes got heavy and they fell asleep. Robby Ray stayed awake with his wife. While Miley slept, she dreamed about when her mom wasn't sick._

"_**Mommy! Listen to me sing daddy's song!" 6 year old Miley yelled.**_

"_**I'm all ears." Susan smiled.**_

_**Miley sang "Achy Breaky Heart." **_

"_**Don't go breaking my achy breaky heart!" Miley finished.**_

"_**Yay! That was so good baby girl!" Susan smiled as she hugged her daughter.**_

"_**I'm going to be a famous singer!" Miley smiled.**_

"_**Yes you are. I believe it." Susan smiled.**_

_Miley smiled in her sleep at the memory. _

_Miley woke up to Jackson shaking her._

"_What?" Miley asked._

_Jackson looked at her dad._

"_Miles, mom died." Jackson said._

"_When?" Miley asked with a sad expression. _

"_1:00 a.m. it is now 1:05. I woke up Jackson and he woke you up." Robby said._

_Miley and Jackson got up and went to their mom's body. They hugged her and burst into tears. _

"_I'll miss you mommy." Miley told her mom. She knew her mom could hear her from heaven._

_The family stay like that for the rest if the night. Miley and Jackson didn't go to school for a week. _

_A month after, Miley told her dad._

"_Daddy, I want to become a singer for mommy." _

_Her dad smiled at her. "Ok."_

"I became Hannah because of mom." Miley said.

Her dad smiled at her. "And she's proud of you."

Miley went back to her memory of 8 years ago.

_Miley and Jackson were going back to school. Miley was nervous what all the kids would think. She walked through the doors of the school Jackson walked with her to her classroom. She walked in and was greeted by her teacher._

"_Miley!" she said as she hugged her._

"_Miley!" the class said._

_Miley was silent. She took her seat._

_The kids next to, in front of, and behind her talked to her. It seemed like everyone was her friend. At lunch, everyone sat with her and talked to her. Miley loved how they all cared._

_A week later, everything was back to normal in school. Everyone wasn't her friend like before. Her true friends stood by her and cared for her. She hated how the rest of the class only was her friend because of her mom dying. _

"Jackson, remember how everyone was our friend when we first went back to school?" Miley asked.

"Yeah. I hated how a week later it was back to normal." He said.

"Me too." Miley said.

Miley thought when she became Hannah Montana.

_13 year old Miley stood in front of her dad's manager. _

"_Ok sing." He said._

"_I like to dedicate this to my mom." She said._

_She started singing one of her dad's song. Her dad's manager loved her voice. That was when Hannah was born. _

_Not long after, Miley wrote "I Miss You" for her mom. She sang it whenever she was sad. _

_Miley always sang for her mom. _

Miley's phone started ringing.

"Hey Lilly." She said.

"How are you holding up?" Lilly asked.

"Ok. Lilly, I'm sorry I just want to be with family today." Miley said.

"It's ok. I understand." Lilly said hanging up.

Miley hugged her dad. She looked up at the picture of her mom.

"I'll miss you mommy forever." Miley said.


End file.
